Episode VII - Shadows of the Mandalorians
Chapter 1 - Welcome to Dxun 1st Act - Old Friends 40 - 37 Os Revanchists recuperam-se do intenso confronto de Onderon. Após descansarem por um dia na floresta de Dxun, Shantor e Astebas vão à procura de outros que fizeram a passagem, encontrando Commander Uriah Zekk e Lieutenant Keln Tavrus! O grupo segue andando por várias horas pela floresta em direção a uma estrutura avistada. Após a longa caminhada e alguns obstáculos, chegam a uma antiga e misteriosa construção... 2nd Act - The Tomb of Freedon Nadd Chegam à misteriosa construção, adentrando a Tumba de Freedon Nadd. A construção aparenta estar abandonada há várias décadas e selada, mas o grupo persiste e abre as passagens até a cripta de Freedon Nadd. O milenar Sith Lord demonstra seu poder, perturbando a mente dos invasores e forçando-os a um embate! Enquanto os mais experientes se perdem nas ilusões do local, Astebas e Keln usam da sabedoria para dissipar a presença do Sith Spirit e salvar seus amigos! 40 - 38 Após derrotarem o espírito de Freedon Nadd, continuam a explorar a tomb. Encontra câmaras outrora usadas por Exar Kun e materiais e instrumentos para criação de lightsabers. Enquanto Shantor Igomun cria um novo lightsaber, Astebas observa o processo e Uriah e Keln aprendem sobre o passado da tomb pela Força. 3rd Act - The Jungles of Dxun 40 - 39 O Elite Squadron deixa a Tomb of Freedon Nadd, planejando suas próximas ações. Enquanto os Jedi observam a região do topo da tomb, Astebas vasculha a área ao redor. O planejamento é subitamente interrompido quando um grito de socorro na floresta chama os Jedi para um ataque de bestas de Dxun! As Tomb Beasts e Tuk'atas que atacam o grupo são derrotadas, mas algo está errado... Usando a Força, Uriah Zekk elimina o veneno injetado pelo ataque dos Dxun Tomb Beasts, curando a si e aos companheiros. O grupo se recompõe e fazem um plano: infiltrar-se em uma base Mandalorian. 4th Act - Gathering Intelligence Keln e Uriah são os primeiros a irem para a base, encontrando lá Seth Karr já infiltrado! Os Jedi tomam cuidado para não serem identificados e providenciam alguns disfarces. Além das centenas de Mandalorians na base, avistam também dois antigos conhecidos. Seguem infiltrados em uma das bases Mandalorian, coletando informações e sabotando o inimigo. Desativam algumas defesas locais e vários sensores de monitoramento da base. Enquanto Uriah dá a ordem de pouso às tropas e oculta sua chegada com a Força, Shantor explode o prédio, interrompendo o Kel Dor e informando sua presença... 5th Act - First Landing Descoberto, Shantor Igomun é executado pelos Mandalorians! Os companheiros do falecido Jedi roubam um transporte e fogem da base, indo ao encontro das tropas da República que pousam em Dxun. As baixas são altas, mas muitas naves da República pousam na área da Tomb of Freedon Nadd. Os Revanchists preparam-se para a próxima etapa da campanha em Dxun. Chapter 2 - The Jungle Wars 1st Act - New Troops Os Revanchists organizam suas tropas na antiga Tomb. O relatório do pouso indica que apenas 1 Transport e 7 Droid Carriers conseguiram pousar, das 22 naves que seguiram para o planeta. Commander Igomun exerce sua liderança, dando instruções para as tropas e marchando para a floresta com 2000 droids prontos para a batalha! 2nd Act - The Forest March Commander Shantor Igomun lidera seu pequeno exército de droids pela floresta, vencendo alguns dos desafios naturais de Dxun para chegar a seu destino. Operative Astebas segue em sua nave, adiantando-se para o alvo. Ao aproximar-se do rio, Astebas avista um turret no ponto alto da região. O operative segue para o local, usando seu pequeno exército para tomar o turret e o outpost onde este está. As tropas da República conseguem sua primeira pequena vitória em Dxun. 3rd Act - The Second Forest March 40-41 Após tomar um outpost Mandalorian, o grupo segue novamente em marcha pela floresta. Depois de outra longa marcha, aproximam-se de um grande lago, ao redor do qual avistam diversas instalações Mandalorians. Os Jedi imediatamente sentem um distúrbio na Força vindo da outra margem do lago. Seu amigo parece estar em apuros! 4th Act - The Resuce Sentindo Astebas em perigo, os Jedi correm para salvá-lo. Invadem o complexo Mandalorian, salvando Astebas de uma traumatizande tortura. Log Log do chapter 1.Category:Campaigns Category:Mandalorian Wars Category:Resumos